


Breakdown.

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is outed as gay at school.. uh, they don't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog or like on tumblr: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/31283419111/

Your name is John Egbert, and this is possibly the worst day of your entire life.

You thought that the day in sophomore year when all your 'friends' started talking about how 'gay' something was was the worst. But no.

This is it.

This time when everyone _knows_ , everyone is perfectly fucking aware that you're the resident faggot.

 

It started with a sentence. "Hey, Dave, wanna go out on Friday night?" You ask him that every fucking week, but this time somebody heard you.

This time, they figured out that he was the reason you were always afraid to show your feelings, cause you didn't fucking want anyone to know you were dating.

 

It ended with a punch to the jaw and you crying so hard not even Dave could make it stop. Which made you a sissy son of a bitch.

There's no fucking winning.

A punch to the jaw and beat up so bad Bro tells you to press charges but no, that would mean the whole goddamn county would know you're gay and not even your father knows that.

You tell him you fell down the stairs.

He doesn't care enough to find out what really happened.

Dave holds you close in the middle of the night and kisses your bruises but it doesn't make them go away. And you keep smiling, pretending the whispers weren't about you, kissing Dave frantically in bathroom stalls and scarcely saying a word to him otherwise. He texts you from two feet away in history, right next to you in Chemistry.

 

TG: are you okay

EB: of course!

 

No no no no NO you are not FUCKING okay.

 

TG: no you aren't

 

Three words that shatter the tiny fragments of sanity you have left, make you kiss him through bitter tears. He holds your hand under the lab table, takes you out to lunch where no one knows your name. And it's just not enough.

 

TG: im really worried about you

EB: why?

TG: why do you think

TG: you dont talk anymore

TG: you just sit there all glassy eyed

TG: and it scares the living shit outta me

TG: i love you

TG: and it seems like every day you get worse

TG: and i cant help

TG: you dont kiss back anymore

 

You sit back and stare at the words, realize how much of a son of a bitch you are, and cry.

 

TG: john?

TG: shit im sorry

TG: are you alright

TG: john please reply

TG: john

 

You stand up and wander away, crying so hard you can't see.

 

TG: john

TG: babe

TG: please answer me

 

You lean over and type "hi." and you can practically hear his sigh of relief

 

TG: hey

TG: <3

EB: <3

EB: sorry.

TG: nah i upset you

TG: i get it baby

TG: just

TG: dont scare me like that

EB: i love you…

TG: are you sure youre alright

TG: love you too <3 <3 <3

 

You pretend you're okay for a few more months until you snap and scream and cry and collapse into Dave's arms.

 

This. _Sucks_.


End file.
